Time
by SonnyRose
Summary: They say time heals all wounds, but for a long time the western lord didn t agree...until he one day finally got his own little miracle.


_Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahasi._

 _I hope you´ll enjoy my shortfic!_

Time...it passes all the time, never stopping, never caring of what is left behind. Its unforgiving and a lot of times its very cruel...and it's something this one have been thinking a lot about these last centuries. To some, time is nothing, we live so long that it seems like life never ends...but for some its over in the blink of an eye...so ruthless, so fast, that they almost never seem to have existed unless someone time is nicer too is touched by such a fleeting life...someone such as I.

The inu sighs low as he walks along the well-used path, but not because of use if many, but because of a regular use of one...him.

Why? Why is life like this...? What's the point? Who chooses who deserve centuries, or even millennia, and who gets years? What makes some so special...especially people like I. Born killers, essentially a beast with an intellect...something that should be unwanted...yet we're allowed to live as long as possible. And...and some...just 80 years.

Black boots passed a shimmering barrier, soon stopping. He was now in a warm clearing, filled with flowers of different kinds...and in the middle a large oak tree, wrapped in a climbing flower which clung around it. He stops a few feet away, just staring blankly.

Why? Why did he deserve to live this long, and she had to die? It didn't make sense...such a pure being, so filled with life...doomed to die from the moment she was born. It wasn't fair...

He growls low and halfheartedly hit the tree, in the same place he always did. There was a hole there now, looking quite natural, like the tree adjusted to his unusual emotional outburst. He chuckled dryly, not caring to keep much of his emotions in check. After all, only he could enter this place. He had made sure of that...nothing would ever touch this place or defile it...it would be kept just the way she liked it. Natural and free...he sighs low as he placed his hand on the tree, his eyes refusing to look at the grey shape in the corner of his eyes. He didn't need to see it though...it was etched into his memory forever...he made it after all with his own hands. She deserved nothing less. He could still remember when she first approached the subject of her own death, no doubt Jaken had put that thought in her young mind. He had just saved her from the demon... And brought her back to Jaken and Ah Uhn, where she acted just as usual, running along beside him, laughing softly as she saw a few old human stone graves and sat down next to them. She then looked back, calling out softly to me.

"Uhm...I was wondering lord Sesshomaru...?"

I simply responded, not even looking at her.

"What is it?"

She then looked back at the stone, her eyes softening as she stroked it gently, almost a bit sadly.

"I was wondering...if I died one day...would you always remember me?"

That question had caught me off guard, something that rarely happen. I looked back at her and I'm quite sure a bit of my surprise leaked into my expression for a moment. Soon though I collected myself and turned my gaze into the sky again, but the damage was already done...I had never really dared to think of that before, and after that day I never stopped. I then spoke, and in after thought I realize it was more to keep my mind off the subject then hers as i replied softly.

"Don't say such silly things..."

Luckily, by then Jaken came back with Ah Uhn and distracted her. He then gave me an excuse to quickly get a plan to get away, one which gave me something to distract myself with...searching for Naraku. But still...it didn't work. I never stopped thinking about it...not really. And when I lost her for real, many moons afterwards in the meido itself...it was then I realized how much that tiny little human had nestled herself into my, or at least I thought it was, frozen heart. It was so painful...I had never felt pain like that before. So much pain it even made me let Tensaiga save all the dead souls in that pile of bodies...to think a tiny human could change me so...but she did.

He leaned his hand against the trunk, now more solemn and controlled.

And yet...she was saved. A last time...granted a few more years...but not more. She deserved so much more...the daughter I wished I had, but never will. I could never get an heir like her...the youkai women are too bitchy and cool...her warmth was special. And he missed it so, even if no one noticed. Well, maybe Jaken and Ah Uhn, but no one else. He sighs as he looked at the flower before him, at just his height as it had forced its way up the trunk. For some reason, the climbing flowers petals never seemed to fall...it was always like this when he came, or even more beautiful. It was strange, as he always compared flowers to her human life...too short for such a brittle but beautiful thing. Still...it somehow gave him some hope and made him feel slightly less lonely...why he didn't know. Maybe it felt like she was in the flowers, since he knew the vines originated at her grave...he planted it there after all. But still...

He touched the flower lightly before he let himself voice his thoughts, just once.

"I wish you got the life you deserved...to see my empire as you wished"

He then turned away, leaving the glade without a look back, not noticing how the flowers color grew more intense, shining brightly against the dark wood.

Years later Sesshomaru stood in his study, waiting. His mate, a quiet but beautiful inu female was right now in labor with his heir. That was the only reason he had mated her, to get a child to pas his name and wealth to, not because of love of any kind. Though honestly he didn't hate the woman, he was quite suitable for him, knowing when to keep away and when he needed company. She was not like the other women, which was why she was chosen. Though, it turned out her body was quite weak when carrying a child, so many doubted she'd survive the night. Surprisingly she hadn't seemed to mind possibly dying, as when they had approached the subject she was just happy she had a chance to make him happy. That sentence didn't make any sense to him, but somehow it seemed like she knew something he didn't. She was a strange, but quite nice woman. Then there was a knock on the door and as he turned he knew the lady was lost, as he could feel his marks connection to hers fading. Yet, he could feel that his pup was alive...and was brought to him. He would pay his respect for the woman who birthed his child later...his pup came first. He turned around as he looked at the nurse, who looked at bit nervous.

"My lord...the pup...it's not...male..."

Sesshomaru was a bit surprised at that. His line had always sired male pups...it was almost unheard of female of his line. It seemed the nurse thought he would be angry at the news...but he was actually quite happy. A girl...a daughter. His own...he never thought he would have one...and his heir no less...

He walked forward to her, carefully lifting the bundle into his arms before he moved a corner to see her face. She looked perfect, his silver hair, his maroon stripes and his crescent on her forehead...she was a perfect princess of the west. He nods at the nurse in approval as she sighs in relief and bows as she ran to prepare some food for the little one. The newly become father sat down in a chair, looking softly at the baby as she slept peacefully. Then she started waking up, her face scrunching slightly before she opened her eyes and looked right at him. At that moment his heart stopped. He knew those eyes...he knew them better then anyone. Those that looked right through him, those warm chocolate pools always filled with adoration for him and happiness. At that moment, he knew that somehow, his wish had come true. He had gotten her back, just like he wanted...and now she got the life she deserved, as his daughter. Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile, really smile for the first time in his life. The little girl giggled happily as she smiled toothlessly back, grabbing after his hair. He chuckles softly as he nuzzled the happy child close. Maybe...just maybe...time wasn't so cruel after all. It just needed to just do that...take time. Let things happen and pass, only for something to return in a better place...because if the first time hadn't existed, neither would this one. Because it was Rin who opened his heart, who taught him to love...so now he could love her properly as a father. He held his pup close, his heart for once free of sadness. She was with him again, and this time...she wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

The end.


End file.
